Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island
by Mom Blocked Account
Summary: Cartoon Crossover Survivor Island Danny Phantom, Bushroot, Darkwing Duck, NegaDuck, Katz, Courage, Megavolt, Thee Hacker, Sam Manson, Ember, Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters, Mad Dog, Le Quack, and Cajun Fox battle for 2 million dollars. {Complete)
1. Character Information

**The scene opens up as the sun shines down brightly on the lush forest of Island of Hawaii. The eighteen cartoon contestants begin. Each have a reason for being there, some selfish others more selfless. The two bright red trucks rumble down the unbeaten path. Some tension is already building as the trucks each fit nine highly individual people. The island has multiple buildings with different designs on them. Each building has something special that will punish the contestants.**

One truck contains

Darkwing Duck the clumsy, adventurous, egotistical, mysterious, arrogant, prideful, vain, impatient, quick-tempered, eager, sly, self-centered, energetic, good-hearted, bumbling at times.

Courage, Though he is willing to risk his own life to protect Muriel at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being.

Danny Phantom, When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, he is not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room

Megavolt, When bully Ham String and Preena Lott sabotaged his science fair project on static electricity, young Elmo Sputterspark gained the ability to absorb and project electrical currents, and to grant nearby electrically powered objects a form of single brain-cell was super charged, costing him his short-term memory and common sense. This is evident by his campaign to liberate the enslaved lightbulbs. In the beginning Megavolt seems to be a sarcastic and clever enemy.

Katz, a smooth talking red cat with purple stripes down his back. He has six children named Kortz, Archibald, Kitz, Chloe, Muriel, and Precious with Courage. After having his parents killed in front of him by a Cruel Vet he slips in habits of manipulation, deceit, violence, and nasty comments.

Kitty had a very passionate hatred of dogs, generalized from her feelings towards Mad Dog. When this intense hostility drove her to leave her home and her best friend Bunny, she began to sport a mask to curtain her from reality. Her vigilance is also exceptional, targeting flaws and secrets in people's lives. Above all other things, Kitty's devotion is to her friend, and she keeps a toy mouse she received as a gift from her. She and Bunny are now aunties to her brother Katz's children with Courage.

Like Kitty, Bunny is very devouted to her friend, however she more easily succumbed to social pressures when she started dating Mad Dog to become "first rate." His abusive nature caused her to grow a resentment towards dogs, but when he chased Kitty away, she was forced to stay against her will. Her personality as a whole is reminiscent of Kitty's (loving, loyal, etc.), but weaker-willed, quieter, and less passionate in belief.

Youngblood, Youngblood is extremely carefree, sporty and not-so-surprisingly childish. He tries to act intelligent at times, but can't seem to hide his immaturity, but ironically enough, thinks people like Jazz should lighten up. He loves playing dress-up more than a game, and unlike Danny Phantom's other enemies has no desire for world domination, and is more for fun time. He seems to enjoy his eternal childhood, and he views adults as "party-poopers". He is also quite smart and is a natural leader, commanding a vast army of undead ghost pirates. He is also rather sadistic, enjoying taunting and torturing Danny while making Danny's family think he was going crazy and was not above murder, happily trying to push his family over a waterfall.

THE Hacker, Hacker is conceited (calling himself THE Hacker), manipulative, sadistic, cynical, vain, and has what has been described as a planet-sized ego. When he does not get what he wants, he will go to the extremes to get it, and sometimes, he'll try to work hard to get at his goal. One instance is seen when he enrolls in wizard school and tries to work hard so that he can become the strongest wizard in Cyberspace

 **The other truck holds**

The archetypical gangster, Mad Dog is the leader of a shifty gang of dogs living on the "wrong side of the tracks" (of an actual railroad track). He is narcissistic enough to believe his tattered apartment is first rate, and is willing to harm or kill anyone who challenges his way of life. Despite his abusive nature he seems to be able to coax Bunny back into his arms. Bunny only wanted Kitty eventually , this struck a nerve with Mad Dog, and he threatened to bury both of them if she kept dwelling on it. Afterwards, he tried to comfort her, but she tricked him and attached his collar to the wall so she could leave. His gang caught her, and they buried her up to her head (implied Rape) but was finally defeated by Courage getting hit by an Amtrak train.

Sam Manson, her personality is less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona that is usually shown. She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end she has a caring heart.

Tucker Foley is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. He enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (such as by accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal

The Cajun Fox generally sports a relaxed and laid-back personality, though he sometimes becomes demented when his goals are in danger. He believes himself to have been "born lucky," and, as such, he can be very competitive to become number one. However brutal his offenses are, he treats his rivals with a fair bit of unusual friendliness.

Le Quack is skilled and decisive. His manipulative tendencies are especially harmful when coupled with his devious intellect in psychological persuasion.

Ember is a seductive, hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in "The Ultimate Enemy" for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). However, she doesn't seem to be easily offended as she usually ignores Danny when he drives insults towards her. She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants ("Fanning the Flames").

Vlad's general outer appearance showcases him as a well to-do man: rich, debonair, suave, prideful, arrogant, clever, manipulative, intelligent, and mysterious. He plans out very strategic ideas to get what he wants whenever he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. Deceitful and cruel, Vlad is perfectly willing to use any dirty trick to obtain his desires. He isn't above using others as his pawns in his well-played game of chess to reach further into his goals, like infecting Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne to get Danny to help him with his own case.

We got Bushroot. Unlike most St Canardians, Bushroot is not aggressive, and all he used to want was world peace. Even as a villain, he has reservations about hurting people, and most of his crimes consists of making a wife for himself, or a friend. This also makes him a coward and a pushover. He was unable to stand up for himself, especially against the bullies in St Canard University, and now, he still allows himself to be pushed around by his team.

Finally we have Negaduck, Using anything from his trademark chainsaw to nuclear warheads to his well-trained dobermans, this villainous duck (Prison # 65439) seeks money, power, and the satisfaction of creating mindless, wanton destruction, and he'll do anything to get it. You name it, he's done it. He has an intense hatred for anything cute and cuddly, and will shoot the aforementioned on sight.

 **The two trucks arrive at the campsite after a few hours. The campers are greeted by none other than Total Drama host Chris.**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

Chris: Greeting campers, hooow is everyone doing?

 **The campers groan as they forgot how annoying this was going to be. Chris has been proven to be a little cruel and unusual.**

Chris: Whaaat? You want the two million dollars, right? The three networks combine has put in a lot of money to ensure you try your best. Get washed off and we will explain the rules. Next season is going to be worse than this because a few things might make me cranky.

 _Sam Manson Confessionals_

Sam Manson: Why do we have to put up with HIM for this season? Gosh he makes me want to puke. This is for the city and helping Danny. Of course I ALSO have plans for the money.

end confessional

Danny Phantom Confessional

Danny Phantom: Ok, I know we are all thinking it. Why him? I don't know the answer to that. To me the host doesn't matter. I want the money, get the newest gadgets. Help protect the city.

 _End confessional_

 _Negaduck Confessional_

Negaduck: Goodness knows once I get the money, I'll buy a nuke and drop it on Chris little ugly face. That mug makes me sick. Money equals power, I am a supervillians #1. I need power.

 _End confessional_

 _Courage Confessional_

Courage: Ooooh, the things I do for love...and money. Just gotta focus on winning, then I can afford to buy food. Then I can eat and maybe even improve the farmhouse

 _End confessional_

 _Katz Confessional_

Katz: Now that I am living with Courage, we should work together to win the money. I can live the life a cat of my intelligence and cunning should live. Yachts and big fancy limos. Butlers and maids, nice gold fireplaces and toilets. That dog wants to live modest but I have other plans.

 _End confessional_

 _Bushroot Confessional_

Bushroot: Ehh, I don't know how I got involved. Huge mistake, I just need extra money. Maybe me and Licky won't have to resort to robbing the Saint Canard banks every week. I could maintain my greenhouse and a beautiful garden. Licky can get a pool.

 _End confessional_

 _Ember Confessional_

Ember: Oh my gosh, Chris gives drama a bad name. I just want to get rich and live the afterlife of Rock and Roll for all-time.

 _End confessional_

 _Kitty and Bunny Confessional_

 **Kitty and Bunny are hugging on tightly as "Beautiful Sexy Fierce" plays**

Kitty: We are sooooo going to win

Bunny: When we win we can adopt a child. The agency will HAVE to let us adopt, we are millionaires

Kitty: and to add an extra spice, I get to beat out big brother. That puss-pants won't beat us.

 _End confessional_

 _Mad Dog Confessional_

Mad Dog: When I win, I get to upgrade my lirttle side of the tracks. Then that Bunny will HAVE to love me. No girl can resists a strong, independent, rich guy.

 _End confessional_

 _Thee Hacker Confessional_

The Hacker: Motherboard won't know what hit her. That money will allow me to take control of all of CYBERSPACE hahahah!

E _nd confessional_

 _Cajun Fox and Le Quack Confessional_

Cajun Fox: Wooooah there! We bout gut this in the bag. Then this small time cook can get a five-star restaurant.

Le Quack: and I get to be the smug rich Frenchmen that I want to be.

End confessional

 **The confessions end as the camper get in the PJs, there are two cabins for men and women. Katz comments dryly.**

Katz: What no trans? How politically incorrect

Mad Dog (to Katz): Shut up.

Vlad Masters (to Katz): Your sarcasm is already making you a target of mines.

Katz: Good to know.

Le Quack (to Katz): A target of Vlad is a target of mine as well.

Katz: Like I said...good to know.

Negaduck: I like this cat. He is mean and nasty like me.

Katz (to Negaduck): You haven't seen anything. I'm going to be "nice" enough for me not to be a total ***bag to my own team.

Megavolt: What do you do most of the time.

Katz: Feed people to spiders, blow submarines up, make candy, make kid,

Darkwing Duck (to Katz): You have kids?

Katz (to Darkwing Duck): A couple with Courage

 **Courage comes in to view and accidently steps on Katz skinny red tail.**

Courage (to Katz): Sorry, I'm so sorry.

Katz (to Courage): It's fine.

Danny Phantom: You are going to be more sorry when I beat you in the finale.

Courage (to Danny Phantom): In your dreams, next year maybe but not this year.

Kitty: Clearly you forgot that Team Kitty and Bunny will be in the finale.

Negaduck: Sitting on the sidelines as I beat Darkwing for the millions.

Cajun Fox: Cook up whatever delusions you need to stay, I'm winning.

Tucker: Get real, I got the technical know-how to win by watching all of Katz old tapes in the last Cartoon Rumbles.

Katz: You watched my tapes?

Tucker: Only as a play-by-play on what NOT to do.

Katz: Uh...whatever.

Sam (to Tucker): You clearly are out of you techy range of experience. When you need a million dollar winner, we call me. When our WiFi is down, we call you Tucker.


	2. Mega-Extreme Bowling

**Day 1**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers**.

 **Chris McLean grins as the campers are loudly awaken by a Fog Horn. Sending Katz falling off the top bunk onto Hacker's chest.**

Thee Hacker (to Katz): Get your maroon colored body off of me before I toss you STRAIGHT out that window *pointing to the window*

Katz (to Hacker): Calm yourself, not like Gravity gave me a choice.

Danny Phantom (to Katz and Hacker): You two argue too much and it is soooooooo annoying.

Vlad Masters (to Katz and Hacker): Glad you aren't on our team.

Cajun Fox: A miracle really.

Le Quack: Miracle o no, I will win.

Ember: I'm rocking this show.

Mad Dog (to Ember): Whatever don't get cocky, you will regret it.

Kitty (to Mad Dog): Cocky? All you are is cocky Mad Dog.

Youngblood: Ooooh. Burn.

Danny Phantom (to Youngblood): Burn? You are lame...I really hope we aren't paired up for any challenges.

Youngblood: Get with the times.

Tucker (to Sam): I like the lingo, Sam and you should try it.

Sam: I'll pass

 **The campers walk out as Katz and Hacker grumble and glare at one another. Chris grins smugly again before chiming in.**

Chris (to Katz): Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

Hacker: More like the wrong side of Thee Hacker

Katz: Stop with the drama, my bad. Gosh, I need a bad of crack if I am going to put up with this.

Darkwing Duck (to Katz): cocaine isn't healthy

Chris: Nobody asked you Darkwing. Good news, teams are already decided!

Katz: I better have some competence on my team.

Chris: Well, I hoped you like your ride here because everyone on your truck WILL be on YOUR team.

 **Katz and Courage glance around looking at Darkwing Duck and MegaVolt. Vlad looks displeased to see Kitty hugging tightly to Bunny. Youngblood blows a raspberry at Danny. Mad Dog growls as he notices Bushroot looking back at him. Cajun and Sam seem to be fine as Sam looks at Le Quack and Cajun but the Cajun Fox seems to smile slyly.**

 _Cajun Fox confessional_

Cajun: She look god nuff Ta eat.

 _End confessional_

 _Vlad Masters confessional_

Vlad: Ugh! I got a mangy Doberman and stupid Fox. At least I don't have those girls to worry about. Too hugged, ew! *cringes his face*

 _End confessional_

 _Sam confession_

Sam: I like Cajun, he keeps checking me out. That dog though as got to go. Maybe Tucker, Cajun, and I can give him the boot if we lose. Although I don't plan on losing ANY time soon.

 _End confessional_

 _Tucker confessional_

Tucker: I hope Danny or Sam doesn't get the wrong idea. I am NOT with a capital N looking for a secert alliance those ALWAYS go wrong.

 _End confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: This time I will win. Stupid game shows always make me look awful. I lost the first season of Cartoon Rumble but THIS will be my history making moment. Things haven't always been great for me

 **A voice crack is heard from Katz as his throat tightens.**

Katz: Sometimes it gets hard to go on but...but I'm still here for my family...for my mom and dad...may they rest in peace.

 _End confessional_

 _Ember confessional_

Ember: I find those girls cute, Bunny and Kitty are adorable. Maybe we can make an alliance. I might even consider that chubby Courage. He isn't a threat. Heck, I could go "boo" and he run out of here. Bushroot is gone though, I can take a cute coward but Bushroot is just a coward. He isn't cute at all. He is going to drag us down

 _End confessional_

 _Mad Dog confessional_

MD: Me and Vlad are going to butt heads, we the strongest willed on the team. I don't take orders and he is going to try to walk over me.

 _End confessional_

 _Vlad confessional_

Vlad: Mad Dog is looking at me like a threat. Gotta play it smoothly.

 _End confessional_

Vlad (to Mad Dog): Why don't we make an alliance, you think of me as a threat. I see it in your face. Why not be partners for a while then we break off. I'll take you to the merge.

 _MD confessional_

MD: Uuugh! I hate being read. I am no book! Gotta keep my composure. Like that scrawny Crimson cat staying calm! What should I do? Take the offer or go it solo.

 _End confessional_

MD (to Vlad): Sure why not...could always use helping hands.

 _Vlad confessional_

Vlad: Big mistake *slices hand across throat* he just killed his chances.

 _End confessional_

 _Le Quack confessional_

Le Quack: wewewew seems like Vlad and Mad are talking. Possibly an alliance. Five minutes in and they plot. They are very smart. The jewel thief can play that game. I gain they trust, I betray them. Eh, evil o no?

 _End confessional_

Le Quack (to Vlad and MD): I want in on you little alliance, you see. I want to win.

Vlad: uh, sure we need someone to help lift the load (under breath)...now I can let TWO idiots deadlift my weight.

Chris: Y'all done? Can I tell you the challenge? *contestants nod* ...good because we are playing Mega-Extreme Bowling!

Katz: Really? Bowling?

Chris: but it's Mega-Extreme.

Katz: Pity.

Chris: Basically y'all dress up as Bowling Pins and the other team rolls 4 foot rubber balls at you attempting to know you down. *Katz snickers* and if you fall off Katz, you end up in the ocean. Since we are doing this on a bridge *slight cackle by Katz*... Which as SHARKS! And worse of all piranhas *girly loud high pitched scream from Katz*... Thought so! Since you spoke up so loudly your team goes first called The Awesome Apples. The other team known as The Bacon Cheeseburgers will go be throwing at you.

 **Darkwing Duck, Courage, Danny Phantom, Megavolt, Katz, Youngblood, Bunny, The Hacker, and Kitty now known as the Awesome Apples were dressed in white 8 foot Bowling Pin outfits. Mad Dog, Sam, Cajun Fox, Tucker, Ember, Bushroot, Negaduck, Vlad Masters, and last but certainly not least the French con artist Le Quack known as the Bacon Cheeseburgers had 4 foot Red Balls.**

Danny Phantom (to Chris): I feel like a reject wearing these.

Katz (to Danny Phantom): You should feel like a reject wearing anything...considering you are one.

Danny Phantom (to Katz): You know these costumes have holes for our arms.

Megavolt (to Danny Phantom): Yeah. I noticed that too. I guess to break our falls.

Danny Phantom (to Katz): Or to knock out kitty cats who run their mouths.

Kitty (to Danny Phantom): Leave big brother alone.

 **Mad Dog started off and threw the ball with great force knocking off Danny and Courage. Sam followed but the ball only slightly got Bunny off balance. Cajun Fox took another ball and aimed at Bunny causing her to lose balance into the shark and piranha waters. Tucker tried to aim for Kitty but tripped throwing the ball a few inches out and falling into the ocean. Katz laughed but then Vlad took the ball and launched it into the Crimson cat sending him into the waters. Bushroot missed Darkwing as Ember missed Youngblood. Negaduck took the ball and hit Hacker in the face but Hacker didn't fall.**

Vlad Masters (to Le Quack): You got this Quack! Do it for the team! ***quieter*...** for the alliance

Le Quack: Yeah

 **Le Quack missed Hacker but barely.**

Hacker (to Le Quack): You'll pay for that.

 **The teams switched positions as the soaked contestants got on the bride relatively unscathed except Katz who loss some tail fur and was bitten to his green boxers with little blue smiley faces on them causing Ember to chuckle a bit.**

Chris: 4 points Bacon Cheeseburgers

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: my son Kitz bought me clothing for my birthday. Jean jacket, khaki shorts, socks, and uuuuugh! Emoji underwear. Next time son, cash will do.

 _End confessional_

 **The Bacon Cheesburgers get in the Bowling Pins as Hacker starts off. He throws the ball but trips over his tiny legs falling into the water, he was aiming for Le Quack. Kitty takes the ball and with a powerful swing takes out Tucker's legs sending him crashing. Bunny takes the ball and hits Cajun Fox in the head with the ball but he remains on the bridge. Hacked screams as Sharks swarm him while Darkwing aims at Bushroot sending the plant-duck hybrid into the water. Danny misses a shot as Mad Dog by a good foot causing Ember to giggle like a girl...or actually it was Vlad.**

 **Megavolt misses a shot on Ember as she ducks but hits Sam unexpectedly getting her gone.**

Chris: 4 points Bacon Cheeseburgers to 3 points Awesome Apples. Courage, Katz, and Youngblood need two points to win.

 **Courage aims for Ember but she once again ducks. Ember begins to make faces at the Apples. Youngblood frowns before swinging and releasing the ball at the ghost girl. Ember jumps over the ball but is a little off balance.**

Chris: Katz, you gotta eliminate two people two win for your team. ***Katz snickers***

Katz (to MD and Ember): Care for a game of DODGEBALL?

Chris: BOWLING! Close enough I guess.

 **Katz snickers and bounces the ball twice before taking a step back. He then catapults over Ember.**

Ember: I thought cats were color blind not blind in general

 **Just then we see who got hit, Mad Dog is dizzy as he stumbles as bit and goes to grab a hold of Ember's long hair as he and her fall to the water.**

Chris: It pains me to say this...Katz you did it! You and your team are safe from elimination. That means the Bacon Cheesburgers need to send of their own home.

 _Tucker confessional_

Tucker: I blew it! I let them down! Ugh! Now I am at a risk...time to vote off someone.

 _end confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Courage loves me when I get competitive and I do enjoy a game of dodgeball. My dear partner Courage also knows about that and now EVERYONE knows not to mess with me.

 _end confessional_

 _Mad Dog confessional_

MD: Ghost girl coulda used her super strength to help me up. Now I am going to be gone and it is ALL HER FAULT!

 _end confessional_

 _Ember confessional_

Ember: Dumb mutt knocked me off. He is gone!

 _end confessional_

 _Vlad Masters confessional_

Vlad Masters: That mutt and rockstar chick needed to stay dry! Now we're at the elimination palace.

 _end confessional_

Vlad (to Le Quack): We vote off the rockstar chick.

Le Quack: Of course, mi alliance partner.

 _Negaduck and Bushroot confessional_

Negaduck (to Bushroot): That girl is acting cocky. I am the only one suppose to be acting cocky. I run this place. She is gone, then the mutt you got that!

Bushroot: Yes boss.

Negaduck: We hate losers, Mad Dog is a loser. The only thing I hate more than a loser is a cocky loser. Ember got cocky. Ember is a loser. She made us lose.

Elimination palace

 **Awesome Apples cheer with Coke and Pepsi soda and Doritos as the wait for the elimination.**

Chris: Y'all got yourselves a first class ticket to home. Only problem is only one ticket. Who is going home

 **The Bacon Cheeseburgers bite their nails and look stress.**

Chris:

First vote Ember...second vote Tucker...third vote Ember...fourth vote Mad Dog...fifth vote Mad Dog...two more votes Ember.

4 for Ember

1 for Mad Dog

2 for Tucker and the final point is against...Ember McClaine! No tiebreaker need

 _Tucker confessional_

Tucker: Woooo! I am still in!

e _nd confessional_

 _Sam confessional_

Sam: I voted off Tucker, he isn't cut out for this. He choked hard, I want to win. I promise to share the money.

 _end confessional_

Final Vote

Ember- Negaduck, Bushroot, Mad Dog, and finally Vlad with Le Quack.

Mad Dog- Ember, Tucker,

Tucker- Cajun Fox, Sam)

 **The scene shows a sad Ember singing as he she enters the Boat of Loserdome on the Dock of Shame.**

Ember (singing "Remember"): You will remember my name...

 _Le Quack confessional_

Le Quack: Me and Vlad working together will keep moi high and dry unlike Ember during the challenge.

 _end confessional._

 **Kitty and Bunny drink coffee on the door mat of the cabin as Katz angers Danny Phantom as he beats him in a few rounds of Uno as Courage plays along but knows how good Katz is.**

Youngblood (to Katz): Wow, how many have you won so far? Five.

Katz (to Danny Phantom with a smug grin): I don't know I'm wondering that myself.

Danny Phantom (to Katz): Eight...you won eight you losers.

 **The last scene shows everyone heading to bed but Mad Dog. He looks angry as he lays in bed with his eyes wide open looking at everyone he whispers to himself.**

Mad Dog: Time to find out who voted against me. Time to make them pay. First I gotta gain trust by winning. That is easy for me, then to go Sherlock Holmes on em. They'll pay.

Ember-18th.

This is just a review of eliminations that occurs. Ember was a rocking confident character with a lot of personality. She was amazing to write but we already have a ton of villains all aiming to win. With Vlad Masters leading Le Quack and Cajun Fox, Mad Dog being an all around terrible being, Katz being in a transition from serious evil to butt-monkey antihero maybe even a hero after a while. Negaduck bullying Bushroot. The heroes being outnumbered by villains was a huge problem and taking down a lesser evil in Ember was the first step for them if they were to win. 


	3. Roaches Were Never Meant To Be Consumed

Day 2

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **The campers wake up to the sound of a Fog Horn. Some happily i.e. Courage while others not so happy as Hacker falls on to Katz's chest off the top bunk. Hacker and Katz just can't find a way to live together. As the argue, they enter the breakfast hall.**

Hacker: You're a crazy evil nobody with an inferiority complex.

Katz: You are a green BIG, neigh HUGE chin flying-

Darkwing: Stop fighting.

Chris: Darkwing, someone has to pull ratings. Darkwing, you aren't doing anything for the ratings. Anyway, some happy campers I see...I'll change that.

Le Quack: The last challenge was lame, did you forget to make it extreme. This is how you say...ridiculous.

Chris: Well, now that you mentioned it. I did rewrite you in the last challenge. Slipped my mind, just like buying food slipped my mind. Today's challenge requires you to eat gross stuff.

Cajun Fox: I mastered this on the last show you did. Heroes vs Villians, remember that?

Chris (ignoring Cajun): Everyone partner up.

 _Kitty confessional_

Kitty: ewwww, please Cajun Fox...no more bringing that up. I puked on my brother. Then later that season I kissed him and liked it...no way in Hell will I do that again.

 _end confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: The season Cajun Fox is referring was the very season he eliminated me from Gladiator Island. I've been down on my luck as he would say. Time to win.

 _end confessional_

Mad Dog, Bushroot and Negaduck took on Danny, Thee Hacker and Youngblood. Le Quack and Cajun paired up against Kitty and Bunny. Courage and Katz paired up against Sam and Tucker. Chris brought out gross looking dishes of roaches. Immediately Courage turned green and everyone else gagged.

Chris: First team to lose their roaches i.e. Vomit, puke, poop, other bowel movements is eliminated. Until we have one team. This is double elimination because I am already sick of seeing y'all. If you are voted out, so is your partner. So make every dish count.

Darkwing: That makes me sick

Chris: The ratings for your screentime makes me sick.

Darkwing: No need to be rude.

 **The challenge started as Mad Dog, Bushroot, and Negaduck started slow not moving while Danny, Youngblood went off eating a few. Hacker remained frozen in disgust. Youngblood ate 6 while Danny ate 9. Mad Dog growled before taking a plate and shoving 14 roaches down his gullet. He choked a bit before slowing. Negaduck ate 6 and 4 roaches were eaten by Bushroot. Things picked up as Mad Dog competed with Youngblood who didn't want to lose. Youngblood scrunched his face as he downed a bowl of roaches. Danny ate his slow. Thee Hacker refused to eat causing Danny to glare.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: Dude! Eat you * roaches!

 _end confessional_

 **A few minutes went by as Danny and Youngblood looked sick. Just then MD got up and rushed to throw up.**

Chris: 80 points and MD is out! Dude was sick!

 **Youngblood threw up which made Bushroot feel sick and vomit.**

Chris: 23 points for Youngblood and 11 points for Bushroot.

 **Danny and Negaduck begin to dig in as they held their breath.**

Chris: 27 not bad for Nets, 118 points for Team Negaduck. Danny your only on your 40th.

Danny (to Hacker): Eat!

Hacker: No!

Darkwing: Don't give up!

Chris: Don't give up like how I given up on Darkwing giving me good ratings.

Danny: I quit then!

Chris: Rough.

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny Phantom: No way am I eating 50 more roaches while mean green stays pretty.

 _end confessional_

Chris: Team Bacon Cheeseburgers win the first round

 **Cajun and Le Quack began against Kitty and Bunny who fed each other the bugs like they were grapes. Le Quack gave in after only two while Cajun devotedly ate.**

Cajun Fox: I have a knack for eating challenges. Not even actually a challenging challenge.

 **Cajun Fox was on his 18 while Kitty and Bunny were both on 6. Cajun Fox then heard rumbling in his stomach.**

Cajun Fox (to Chris): If you excuse me, nature calls. Spicy Cajun Stew answers to nobody.

Chris: Then you forfeit.

Cajun Fox: Shucks, now that is a pickle.

 _Cajun Fox confessional_

Cajun: Win a challenge or poop myself on national TV. Golly, I am not stupid enough for that.

 _End confessional_

 **Cajun Fox rushes to the boy's bathroom in the nick of time as Kitty and Bunny win.**

Chris: Totally lame. Kinda like Darkwing. Chessburgers 1- Apples 1

 **Kitty and Bunny celebrate as Cajun comes back looking annoyed as Mad Dog stares him down.**

 **Katz and Courage take on Sam and Tucker as they eat roaches. Katz and Tucker are done with fifty as Courage and Sam struggle to eat more then 10. Sam eats ever so slowly as Courage follows her lead. Sam vomits at 16. Katz and Tucker seem to be egging each other on with stares and glances. Courage goes slow, as Katz finishes his 78th. Tucker goes on his 98th. Katz grin as he shoves a bowl full of the critters down his pipe. A loud rumble is heard and Katz stops in his tracks.**

Chris: 102 and that is over for Katz. Not how I expected you to go but those Roaches technically came out.

 **Katz runs to the bathroom in embarrassment as Tucker snickers before vomiting.**

Chris: 103 and that is over for Tucker.

 **Tucker cheers!**

Tucker (to Chris): I won!

Chris (to Tucker): Nope, you vomited. Courage is still eating.

Tucker (to Chris): No fair I ate more than he did.

Chris: It is a marathon not a sprint, slow and steady wins the race. Since he ate 20 plus Katz 102 that is a score of 122. Not bad for a color-blind serial killer cat and a cowardly dog. Any how, Cheeseburgers need to vote off a team. The team with the highest points Katz and Courage will have an advantage in the next challenge.

 _Cajun Fox confessional_

Cajun: I literally flushed my chances of winning away.

 _end confessional._

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I HATE this show. Burning hated. I can't believe that happened.

 _end confessional_

 _Sam confessional_

Sam: Ugh! Tucker and I failed. Should have paid more attention to the ACTUAL rules.

 _End confessional_

Le Quack (to Vlad Masters): Vlad how do you feel going out tonight? Who we vote off.

Vlad Masters (to Le Quack): Well, thanks for showing some concern. I want Sam and Tucker gone.

Le Quack (to Vlad Masters): That vegan girl is a brat and Tucker did cost us the challenge. Nice thinking.

 **Elimination palace shows all the Cheesburgers voting someone and then being on the bench.**

Chris: People who are safe for now. Vlad, Negaduck MD, and Bushroot are all safe. I'll count the votes now.

 **Sam, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, and Tucker look terrified.**

2 vote for Sam and Tucker...2 vote Cajun Fox and Le Quack...1 vote Sam and Tucker...2 votes for Cajun and Le Quack...2 votes for Sam and Tucker...to make this a tiebreaker another vote must go to Cajun and Le Quack...but since there isn't Sam and Tucker go home.

Final Vote

Sam and Tucker- Le Quack, Vlad Masters, Cajun Fox, Negaduck, Bushroot,

Cajun and Le Quack: Sam, Tucker, Mad Dog

Sam: No!

 **Sam and Tucker get on the Boat of Loserdom on the Dock of Shame.**

 _Tucker confessional_

Tucker: This sucks. I ate roaches for nothing.

 _End confessional_

Katz: Well this was fun, pity it ended. I am going to wash up now.

Courage: Yeah, that's sad.

 **Chris yells to Sam Manson on the boat.**

Chris (to Sam): I'll bring you back for another season.

 **Vlad** **Master and Le Quack talk about their alliance as Katz heads to the bathroom while Negaduck asks Bushroot if he has seen a camera that he brought to the island. Negaduck finds his camera and heads to the bathroom with it in hand.**

Danny Phantom: Sad to see Sam and Tucker go.

Kitty (to Danny Phantom): I barely knew them.

Danny Phantom (to Kitty): They are my friends.

Kitty (to Danny Phantom): I have Bunny and she is the only one I need.

Courage: I have Katz and me and him are pretty tight.

Danny Phantom: Yeah, you sleep with him. Big deal, that doesn't make you a winner in fact it makes you a bigger loser.

Courage: I'm actually the biggest winner, I won Total Crazy Island. I beat hundred other contestants and I sure can beat you.

Bunny (to Courage): I don't think Danny was in Total Crazy Island.

Danny Phantom (to Courage): I don't think so either, so watch out. I'm winning this.

Courage (to Danny Phantom): Next year kid, next year. This is my time AGAIN.

 **Katz shakes his head at Courage before pulling him in for a kiss.**

Katz (to Danny Phantom): It's my time.

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.


	4. Ultra-Survival Trivia

**Le Quack and Masters wake up early as the begin to talk strategy again. Negaduck puts a note on Katz bed.**

note: I know your dirty little secret. Throw the next challenge or just drop out next challenge if you don't I'll honk the horn.

Le Quack: As much as I am in love with Cajun Fox, he needs to go.

Vlad Masters: Then Mad Dog, that guy is uncivilized plus he stays up all night thinking of Bunny.

 **Day 3**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **Hacker is awaken by a Fog Horns and the screech of a familiar red cat who falls to the floor almost breaking his own neck. The cat gets up and reads the note.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Fog Horns don't help keep my calm and collected. Now I got someone blackmailing me? What is next in my life.

 _end confessional_

 **Bacon Cheesburgers and Awesome Apples arrive to the camp as it starts to rain.**

Chris: Welcome everyone to Ultra-Survival Trivia. Loser goes home. The team who gets three questions wrong sends someone home. Strap into these ejecto seats and we will being. Katz and Courage have a secert advantage.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I need to lose! I can't let someone release ANY dirt on me. I've have a lot of skeletons in my closet...and my motel...my club...my candy shop.

 _end confessional_

Chris: Cheeseburgers go first. Name the memeber of this season who is color blind. You have a minute.

Kitty (to Mad Dog): Is anyone on the burgers colorblind? ***Mad Dog shrugs** *

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I'm colorblind. The answer is ME! But if I say anything I'll be exposed.

 _end confessional_

 **Cajun Fox buzzed in with a second to spare.**

Cajun: Wasn't it Courage?

Chris: Wrong! Awesome Apples turn.

Courage: Katz is colorblind,

Chris: Correct 1 point Apples

Chris: Apples, who is named Reggie.

 **Darkwing Duck buzzes in**

Darkwing: Was it Megavolt?

Chris: Wrong! It was Bushroot.

Megavolt: Really DW?! I went to high school with you! My name is Elmo Sputterspark!

Chris: Bacon Cheesburger, who has pet spiders?

 **Mad Dog buzzes in**

MD: Kitty, she has spiders all over her apartment.

Chris: Wrong! the answer is Katz

Chris: Awesome Apples, who owns a candy store?

 **Hacker buzzes in.**

Hacker: Most likely that stupid sappy mutt.

Chris: First he has a name, second of all you're wrong! Answer was Katz.

Hacker (to Katz): Why aren't you answering.

Chris: for both teams, who is being blackmailed into throwing the challenge right now?

 **Negaduck buzzes in.**

Negaduck: Katz! I'm blackmailing him right now! I win!

Chris: Yes you got it right but this is the first to getting 3 WRONG not getting two wrong and 1 RIGHT.

Negaduck: Shucks!

Chris: Katz, this is for you and your team. What are you being blackmailed for?

Katz: He didn't say.

Chris: Guess, for your team man!

 **Katz buzzes in**

Katz: A crime I committed? I don't know.

Chris: Wrong! Tell him what we're blackmailing him for Negs.

Negaduck: I have photos of you sitting down to pee.

Katz: And doing?

Negaduck: you...sitting down...public toilet...to pee...COME ON that's weird dude.

Katz: So is watching another man urinate.

Negaduck: Touché

Katz: More like touchy.

Chris: Bacon Cheesburgers win!

 **Awesome Apples groan as they walk to the Elimination palace.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I'm a goner! This time I deserve it, I'm going to volunteer myself off. Save everyone the trouble, I didn't contribute and I hindered my team.

 _End confessional_

Thee Hacker: Could have been worse, you could have loss and be exposed for sitting like a girl. Oh wait! You did!

Katz: at least I tried being useful unlike you.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Idea! Bingo, now to save my own skin. Throw the heat onto Thee Hacker who hasn't done anything, buy myself enough time to make amends with my enemies and redeem myself.

 _end confessional_

Katz (to Hacker): All you do is fight, whine, and refuse to participate in challenges.

rest of Awesome Apples: YEAH!

Courage: Why are you so unwilling to work together.

Kitty (to Hacker): Or willing to work at ALL.

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: To easy, like making candy monsters or scamming people and following up with the kill. It is second nature to me. Great Fusilli make way, a new puppet master is in town.

 _end confessional_

Chris: The votes are in

1 vote Hacker...two more votes for Hacker...two more votes for Katz...to make it a tie Katz needs a vote against him...one vote Hacker...once...Katz...but since there is not, one vote against Hacker!

Hacker: What the Heck?!

 **Hacker exits onto the Boat of Loserdom on the Dock of Shame sobbing.**

(Private voting results)

Hacker- Kitty, Bunny, Courage, Katz, and finally Danny Phantom

Katz- Megavolt, Hacker, Youngblood, Darkwing Duck

 **The contestants wash up and head to bed. Le Quack hugs Cajun Fox as Bunny notices Mad Dog staring at her as she heads to her bunk.**

 **Katz goes into a deep sleep in his bottom bunk after not sleeping well. Masters keeps his eye on Le Quack.**

 _Vlad Masters confession_

Vlad Masters: Tomorrow, if we lose...my vote is Le Quack. I'm going to be the last man standing in this show.

 _end confessional._

Thee Hacker-15th

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.

Well another day and this time the first member of the Awesome Apples is gone, balancing out the scale for the Cheeseburgers who are at a huge disadvantage the villain known as Negaduck successfully blackmailed Katz into throwing the challenge. To bad for Katz he didn't know what he was being blackmailed for. Needing to stay in the game a bit longer the genius Katz decided to place hate on Hacker. The plan went smoothly as not many people were jumping to Hacker's rescue so in a 5-4 vote Hacker went home. Hacker was fun to write as his ego and incompetence often lead to a power struggle in Awesome Apples with Katz. With the Hacker gone, Katz can have his way with the Awesome Apples.


	5. Truth Or Shock

**Day 4**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **The Fog Horn wakes up everyone as everyone is in a good mood, Courage as always and even Katz looks refreshed. Megavolt argued with Darkwing Duck over his name NOT being Reggie over breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, coffee, and cereal. Chris comes in smiling or rather smirking a grin.**

Chris: Good morning.

Kitty: You're awfully happy.

Bunny: Birthday? Anniversary? First date?

Cajun: Maybe he off his period.

 **The Bacon Cheesburgers and Awesome Apples laugh at the one which annoyed Chris who grinned through the laughter.**

Chris: I am always happy here when I get to hurt people. Mostly wisecracking shade wearing Foxes. Colorblind serial killing maroon colored cats. Cowardly purple dogs. The worlds cutest lez couple alongside the aggressive gangster ex-boyfriend, a couple of ghost, one plant hybrid, and masked wearing ducks one of which is not producing great ratings. Today we are playing Truth or Shock!

Katz: Gosh, let me guess. We play truth or dare and losers are given the electric chair for a minute.

Chris: Puss-pants, no fun when you read the episode description.

Katz: I have a fair share of Torture games. Ask my partner, I love games of pain. Thus, I will win.

Chris: Whatever, Everyone strap yourself to an electric chair.

 **The contestants walk out to the challenge area put on the straps to an electric chair.**

Chris: Cajun and Katz will lead the teams. Each memeber has to do a dare, the person who refuses has to electrify the leader. The leader who gives up first ends the challenge.

 **Kitty goes first.**

Kitty: Negaduck, Truth or Dare?

Negaduck: Dare!

Kitty: Kiss MD for a minute.

Negaduck: Pass!

 **Chris shocks Cajun Fox for a minute. The Fox screams in sheer agony as fur falls of and sparks fly.**

Chris: MD it is your turn.

Mad Dog: Danny kiss Vlad for a minute.

Danny: Yuck! Uuuuuuh, sure.

 **Danny grabs Vlad by the collar and kisses him for a minute. Vlad struggling to get away.**

Chris: Courage, your turn.

Courage: Bushroot, punch Negaduck in the mouth.

Bushroot: Pass! Pass! Pass!

 **Chris shocks Cajun Fox for a minute.**

Chris: Le Quack its your turn. Please make it good!

Le Quack: I got one for Katz, can I do one for Katz?

Chris: Normally no but because it is Katz, why not?

Le Quack(to Katz): Get up and unstrap...and now play leap frog with him while licking his ear.

Katz: Hell no, not in public. Sick.

 **Katz walks back and punks out and take his shock. He screams in pain as a blister forms on his back.**

Chris: Danny is your turn.

Danny: I dare YOU MD, to kiss me. Unless you're chicken.

 **MD growls and lazily slouches for a kiss.**

Chris: Vlad it is your turn.

Vlad: I dare you Chris to electric chair shock Katz.

Chris: Done!

 **Chris electric shocks Katz. Katz is shocked loopy.**

Katz: jfjsiiffm...

Cajun: and is out, I win!

Chris: That mumbling is not a forfeit. Speaking out of turn is however a crime punishable by shock.

 **Chris shocks Cajun whose fur comes off.**

Cajun: I give, no more! Please it burns.

Chris: Winners! Awesome Apples get the victory! Cheeseburgers gotta send a man home.

 **Elimination palace comes as everyone sits waiting for the results. The Cheeseburgers begin to vote as they all glare at Cajun Fox.**

Chris: The results are in and-

Cajun: I volunteered myself to leave. I got burned bad. I want out. Now! This ain't fun no mo.

Chris: Ok, whatever! You were voted off unanimously because you even voted yourself out. Second time or third maybe fourth time anything like this has happen before.

 **Awesome Apples and Cheeseburgers cheer. Cajun Fox limps to the Boat of Loserdom on the Dock of Shame.**

 _Danny Phantom confessional_

Danny: Woooo! Bacon Cheeseburgers are going down!

 _end confessional_

 _Bushroot confessional_

Bushroot: I didn't punch Negaduck. Maybe if I did we would have once. Actually the only loser would be me.

 _End confessional_

 _MD confessional_

MD: Stupid Danny made me kiss him. I only have eyes for Bunny you hear that! Don't draw nothing on DA or anything.

 _end confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: If I had lost, I would be the one volunteering out. This place sure is a camp alright. A freaking death camp. Gosh, is a few million worth this?

 _End confessional_

 **Everyone washes up and heads to bed. Katz rubs a cream on the blister on his back. Le Quack and Vlad Masters begin to talk to each other about strategy and their alliance. Mad Dog tries to get sleep as he continues to think of Bunny.**

Cajun Fox-14th

Thee Hacker-15th

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.

Cajun Fox is gone, like I said he won Revenge of the Rumble. Another loss for Bacon Cheeseburgers leaves them to panic. Mad Dog might start getting into some serious beef with Danny Phantom but most likely it will blow off. Kitty got to get under Negaduck's feathers with her dare. She better stay away or end up on the wrong side of being blackmailed like her big brother. Without Le Quack and now Cajun Fox, we can see Vlad Masters losing his power over the Cheeseburgers but it seems that he is now the official leader of the team.


	6. Tug-O-War

**Day 5**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **Everyone wakes up happily. Courage rushes to eat breakfast, Kitty is hugging Bunny, Katz grumbles about his blister, Danny stretches and then races against Darkwing and Youngblood to the cafeteria beating them both. Mad Dog stares at Bunny and almost walks into Negaduck but Bushroot pushes him out of the way of the non-attentive canine.**

 **Everyone eats soggy oatmeal. Chris then comes in. He then counts everyone in the room**.

Chris: 14 people in this room and I hate 13 of them. Making this day double elimination is a wonderful idea Chris. Oh really Chris, I think , Bunny, Mega, Danny, Katz, Darkwing and Courage you got to take on Bushroot, Le Quack, Negaduck, Mad Dog, and Vlad. The challenge is Tug-o-Apocalypse. Each team will compete in a Tug-O-War while minor explosions distract their focus away from winning.

 **Everyone makes their way to the challenge arena. A rope and what is assumed to be land mines are buried in the sand. A pool of chocolate is in the center. The Cheeseburgers and Apples square off.**

Katz (to Vlad Masters): Get ready to lose

Vlad Masters (to Katz): What is a little kitty cat going to do. You are so full of sh-t

 **Katz grumbles as he responds.**

Katz (to Vlad Masters): I'm not full of sh-t but I've seen and been through it but certainly you are the only one who smells like you've been through it.

 **Vlad Masters shoves Katz and Darkwing Duck goes to help up Katz before stopping short.**

Darkwing Duck: Oh, um...

 **Katz gets up on his own.**

Katz (to Darkwing Duck): What, I thought you were going to help me up.

Darkwing Duck (to Katz): I don't deal with villain on villain violence.

Katz (to Darkwing Duck): I'm not a...

 **Katz thinks for a minute.**

Katz: What is your standard of a villain.

Darkwing Duck (to Katz): Definitely someone who kills people.

 **Katz chuckles but it is kind of forced as Darkwing Duck notices.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: Maybe if I was less rude and nasty...maybe I can get people on my side. I've tried individual alliance with Edward, Mandy, and Rigby before. I've tried blindsided betrayals in Rigby again...I've been the strongest competitor and I've still lost. Maybe it is my attitude holding me back, maybe I can be a little...nicer?

 _end confessional_

 **Both teams pull with all their might. Bunny and Kitty grab each other by the waist as the pull back. This causes Kitty to blush, Vlad tugs on the rope and Kitty glares at him. Kitty leans for a kiss on Bunny but Megavolt pulls back causing Le Quack to stumble. Kitty is pushed into Bunny and both girls fall in to a mine hugging.**

Kitty and Bunny: OOOOOOOOOW!

Katz (to Kitty): SIS! Are you okay?

Kitty (to Katz): No!

 **The momentum goes for Mad Dog as he pulls the other team to the center. Two mines go off. Danny uses his power to shift the rope behind him as he almost trips Courage the ropes begin to slip from Vlad's hand. Katz jumps as a mine goes off getting sand into his pants.**

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I haven't been so terrified and scared since my parents were murdered. I feel like I'm in actual danger.

 _end confessional_

 **Courage loses his grip as he covers his ears with one hand while Vlad cringed to the sound. Courage slips deep into the chocolate goodness. Courage smiles and rolls in it before stopping as Katz gives a confused look. A explosion goes off as Chris holds a remote. Youngblood loses grip being the youngest and weakest. The young ghost pirate slips forward into the chocolate. He licks his fingers as he floats over the mines. Mad Dog begins to fall as he grabs Bushroot's stubby tail bringing both men down. With. that Katz, Danny, and Darkwing Duck pull sending Vlad and Quack face planting into the gooey chocolate.**

Le Quack: How annoying ***licks chocolate from his mouth*** yet pretty tasty o no.

Vlad Master: More like oh no.

Chris: Apples win once again. Two in a row, not bad for a couple of heroes and one colorblind red serial killing cat.

Mad Dog then gets up as both him and Bushroot are covered in soot and sand. A flame rest on Bushroot's tail.

 _Bushroot confessional_

Bushroot: Bye-Bye little doggy. MD will bother me no more.

 _end confessional_

 _Vlad confessional._

Vlad: Quack is cooking my goose with his stupid mouth. Now time to cook his goose! I played him the alliance for too long. He is gone

 _end confessional_

Le Quack (to Vlad): Who you want out mi alliance partner?

Vlad ( to Quack): I want out *whispers*... Mad Dog,

 **Elimination palace shows every Cheeseburger voting. Then sitting on a bench.**

Chris: The votes are in

1 vote Le Quack...1 vote Mad Dog...1 vote Vlad...1 vote Quack...1 vote Le Quack

That is it! Le Quack and Mad Dog are outta here.

 _Negaduck confessional_

Negaduck: Bushroot and I were suppose to vote off Vlad Maters, that duck didn't follow up. He is good as gone.

 _end confessional_

 _Bushroot confessional_

Bushroot: Negs wanted Vlad to be gone, he was the only real threat but I didn't listen. MD is gone at last!

 _end confessional_

Le Quack: What! Only 1 vote Mad Dog!

Vlad: Played you, like the worlds tiniest violin

Mad Dog: I'll bury you Le Quack. You costed me the money!

 **Mad Dog chases Le Quack around the Hawaiian island as security tries to get them into the boat.**

Final Vote.

Vlad Masters- Negaduck

Mad Dog- Le Quack, Bushroot,

Le Quack- Mad Dog, Vlad

Chris: 6 Apples left with Cheeseburgers down to 3

Megavolt, Kitty, and Bunny: about us?

Chris: Next episode, I promise you'll star next will stay? Who will go? Is Bushroot a wanted man? Is he even able to be considered a man? Why do I forget to write Megavolt into the story? Will Kitty and Bunny actually start acting like a couple? Will I make up another lame challenge? Who knows? Who cares?

 **Everyone washes up and heads to bed.**

Vlad Masters: I give up on ANY of you making it with me to the finale.

Negaduck: Why are you still here?!

Bushroot: You are annoying me, I don't stay around more than I need to.

Katz: Hah, you're pathetic.

Kitty: Coming from big brother wearing emoji undies.

Katz: ERGH, sis...stop it.

Le Quack: Someone stop Mad Dog from trying to kill me.

Mad Dog: I wanted to win the money to impress Bunny.

Bunny: Still not going to date you if you won the millions.

Mad Dog: But baby...

Danny Phantom: If anyone is pathetic it's MD and Katz.

Courage: My Katzy-poo is not pathetic.

Danny Phantom: Goodness gracious you named him Katzy-poo? You really are married to him.

 **Danny Phantom walks off as Le Quack and Mad Dog are finally loaded into the boat. Courage hugs Katz as the two cuddle. While Vlad Masters scribbles down some notes on who to take out for tomorrow so he won't forget.**

Darkwing: So another treacherous day of pain and betrayal

Chris (to Darkwing Duck): The only treachery is the ratings you bring down. Which causes me pain and feels like you betrayed me. Come on dude, you are a hero. A crusader for justice why are you so boring to work with on a reality show.

Darkwing (to Chris): You want me to quit don't you?

Mad Dog-12th

Le Quack-13th

Cajun Fox-14th

Thee Hacker-15th

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.

 _Darkwing Duck has a small conversation with Katz while he i_ _s getting frustrated with Chris but he is safe for now. Vlad Masters didn't really communicate well with Le Quack and that sent Cajun Fox home. Vlad Masters to force more members off his team sent Le Quack to vote off Mad Dog while Mad Dog and he voted off Le Quack. Since Bushroot disobeyed Negaduck and tried to eliminate Mad Dog both Mad Dog and Le Quack took the boot. Vlad Masters could give the assist to Bushroot for not sending him packing. Let's see how the strain affects Bushroot and Negaduck. Mad Dog was the reason that Ember went home and had been more focused on Bunny then winning. Le Quack teamed up with Vlad Masters who is now probably the seasons true villain. Megavolt is too comedic, Katz is too much of a butt-monkey, Bushroot is getting bullied, and now the only one in his way is Negaduck who had Bushroot in his pocket. It'd be a shame if someone called the cops on them and ratted them out._


	7. High Impact Spinning Skateboard

Negaduck: I can't wait for the next challenge. I'm going to screw you over Bushroot...you didn't vote off Vlad! Why?!

Bushroot: B-b-b-but b-b-b-b-bosss

 ***suddenly sirens are heard as a helicopter comes into scene***

Copter: This is the police, we have you surrounded.

Police Cruiser Driver: You have the right to remain silent...(continues reading off their rights)

 ***Bushroot and Negaduck runned are chased off the set by police cars and a copter, seconds later they are in the back seat of a police cruiser.***

Bushroot: Darn, there goes that two million.

Police: Two million? That's the exact money for bail for your crimes.

Negaduck: I hate being stopped.

 **Vlad Masters approaches the car.**

Vlad: Yep these are the boys right?

Police: The ones who terrorized Saint Canard. How did you find them here? on a reality show of all places?

Vlad: I have no clue what they were thinking...

Negaduck-10th

Bushroot-11th

Mad Dog-12th

Le Quack-13th

Cajun Fox-14th

Thee Hacker-15th

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.

Hahaha, poor Negaduck and Bushroot. A stunning betrayal by Vlad Masters ratting out fellow villains to the police, he is a true villain. Now on to destroying Courage, Katz, Bunny, Kitty, Danny, Darkwing Duck, Megavolt, and Youngblood. It would take a miracle to stop the upcoming victor. Don't sob for Negaduck to long, he'll probably be back as he was an enjoyable villain. I enjoyed how he manipulated Bushroot but even the slightest screw on Bushroot's part caused their downfall. They had a chance to vote of Vlad Masters but Bushroot didn't take it. 


	8. Bouncing Basketball of Unbelievable Unbe

**"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **The Foghorn wakes up the contestants, well it actually knocks Vlad Masters off the top bunk of his bed causing him to break his neck while Katz gets up suddenly knocking himself out on the bunk. Megavolt and Darkwing went to go get Chris but after explaining the situation to him, the host felt sabotage might be going on so instead of replacing the foghorn, he kicked the duo out his office and off the shows.**

 **The contestants wait for Katz to regain consciousness, wash up, eat breakfast, then head to the challenge center which now has a hoop, a trampoline, and jagged rocks.**

Chris: Time to play Bouncing Basketball of Unbelievable Unbearable Unrelenting Agony.

Kitty: Which is?

Chris: B-ball, three teams, trampoline, walls are jagged rocks. Most of all PAIN!

Bunny: oooh, so the unbelievable NORMAL amount of agony.

Chris: Yeah girls, you made it to the semi-finals. You two, Katz, and Courage have more than just your sexuality to be proud of.

Courage: That's kinda mean, Katz has won second place in a Cartoon Rumble. He has won second place in every Nowhere Sweet Stuff contest for the past 44 years. He has won second place in...

Katz: Today I won't be second! I will win the whole show.

Chris: Play ball. ***tosses ball into the bouncy court***

 **Everyone rushes in, everyone bounces as Courage hits a jagged rock. Katz barely gets out without his head but a rock ripped off his pants showing green boxers.**

 **Kitty bounces around and gets to the ball before Danny and tosses the ball to Bunny who leaps and dunks the ball. Danny gets the ball and goes to shoot but Katz blocks it. Youngblood gets the ball and shoots over Kitty but she catches it and goes to pass to Bunny but the ball bounces over her. The ball bounces around as Courage gets up and with one arm injured and bloodied he tosses the ball hitting the rim.**

Courage: Yes!

Kitty: Nooo!

 **The ball bounces as Kitty gets it she goes to shoot but Danny bounces and knocks it free. Bunny gets it but Katz blocks her path to Kitty. Courage tries to get the ball but it slips and bounces to Danny, Danny sends it flying to Youngblood who somersaults into a lap-up. Katz gets the ball and tosses to Courage. Danny takes the ball from Courage. Bunny hits the rocks as Kitty blocks Danny from passing to Youngblood but Danny scores. Bunny gets up and passes a Courage and Youngblood. Kitty catches a pass from Bunny and goes to shoot but Danny and Katz force her to pass back. Bunny sends it into the hoop. Katz gets the ball as Youngblood bounces into rocks and Courage recieves the ally getting two.**

Chris: Team Kitty and Bunny have 3

Team Danny and Youngblood have 3

Team Katz and Courage have 4

 **Bunny tries to get up and she collapses on the trampoline. She waves to Kitty telling her to continue on. Kitty goes and blocks Youngblood from scoring. Kitty knocks him so far back that he falls down again. Danny rushes in and pushes Kitty causing a commotion. Kitty takes out her claws and swings at Danny**.

Danny: Relax lady, jeez.

Kitty: Don't tell me to relax when Bunny is in PAIN!

Kitty chases Danny around as Youngblood grabs the ball.

Katz: NOW COURAGE!

 **Courage tackles Youngblood like an elementary school football player. Katz takes the ball as Bunny tries to get up to block him. Bunny hobbles over to Katz who knocks her on her tail with a gentle push. Katz then scores with a perfect release.**

Katz: Yes!

Youngblood: Owwwwwwww, my shoulder is barely connected to my body.

Kitty: Curses!

Chris: Team Katz and Courage take the win. Kitty and Bunny nice try.

Kitty-3rd

Bunny-4th

Danny Fenton/Phantom-5th

Youngblood-6th

 **Merge**

Vlad Masters-7th

Darkwing Duck-8th

Megavolt-9th

Negaduck-10th

Bushroot-11th

Mad Dog-12th

Le Quack-13th

Cajun Fox-14th

Thee Hacker-15th

Tucker Foley-16th

Sam Manson-17th

Ember-18th.

What just happened?! An episode ago it looked like Vlad Masters had this in the bag, now he won't even be in the finale. His injury leads to Darkwing Duck and Megavolt getting the blame by Chris. The innocent were tried and eliminated with the injured villain. Courage and Katz had to fend of Kitty, Bunny, Danny Phantom, and Youngblood. Kitty more worried about Bunny's health after injuring her leg tries to take on Danny and Youngblood by herself. The numbers game soon became to much for Kitty but if she was going down she was taking Danny Phantom and Youngblood with her. She's a fighter and she went down swinging, she never gave anyone working on Courage and Katz the two were able to take Katz strategy on life and cheat to win. Now exactly one season after Total Crazy Island, the same two finalist are back in the finale. Will the former winner Courage become the first ever TWO time winner or will Katz become a winner completing his transition from evil villain number one contender to butt-monkey to full-time winner. 


	9. Hole In The Brick Wall

**Day 7**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **Katz bleacher has Mandy, Edward, Bloo, Black Hat, Negaduck, Mad Dog, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, Ember, THE Hacker, Vlad Masters (in a neck cast), Kitty, Gorgonzola, Mojo Jojo, Buttercup, Ice King, Lemon Grabs, and Meowth.**

 **Courage has Mac, Grim, Bushroot, Megavolt, Billy, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Mordecai, Rigby, Frankie, Danny Phantom, Bunny (with a bandaged leg), Panini, Chowder, Fuzzy, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Darkwing Duck, Youngblood (holding his casted arm), and Goku.**

Youngblood: I hope you both lose for cutting up my arm.

Frankie: Katz, remember when I beat up on season 1 of Cartoon Rumble? Use that as fuel...to lose.

Danny: I should have been there! You both are cheaters!

Courage: Sorry Danny, Katz didn't want to lose.

Bloo: Katz played dirty, he is smarter than he looks. Nothing say much but he is smarter than he looks.

Meowth: Win this Katz! That's right!

Negaduck: Only in a blue moon will a punk like Courage take on a punk for Katz in the finals of a reality show.

Kitty: I am only here on your side Katz because we are siblings, not because I like you.

Bunny: You pushed me to win, that wasn't nice.

Katz: Nice guys finish last.

Mordecai: But nice guys don't poop themselves in the second challenge or get beat in Pokémon.

Katz: aaaaargh, nice guys don't have stupid friends who are easily manipulated. I see Rigby is still on my side.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Katz: Actions speak louder than words.

 **The two competitors look at Chris.**

Chris: Finally we got two finalists. Katz, I am terrible sorry you are still here. Courage, terrible news...you're still here. The challenge is Hole In The Wall. The thing is that the wall is a brick wall. Hole In The BRICK Wall! Challengers take your spots. The wall will try to knock you into water with sharks, piranhas, and electric eels

 **Katz and Courage take their spots. The wall begins to move as the first wall is in the shape of a pair of Dollar signs. Katz bends his back, neck, legs, and tails fitting through as Courage jumps and barely manages to shapeshift to a Dollar sign.**

 **The next wall comes and Katz jumps going still holding his arms out. Courage jumps but his stubby legs don't get enough height. Courage is taken out. Katz wins! Katz wins!**

 _Mordecai confessional_

Mordecai: Totally sucks, why did he win?

 _End confessional_

 _Cajun Fox confessional_

Cajun: There goes Katz, he was always the natural finalist.

 _End confessional_

 _Courage confessional_

Courage: I am glad I made it that far, I was not meant to be in the finals.

 _End confessional_

 _Frankie confessional_

Frankie: aw, come on!

 _End confessional_

 _Mac confessional_

Mac: I don't like Katz as a person. Like at ALL, dude does some jacked up things i.e. Murder. I gotta give the devil his due. He played well, even if he played dirty.

 _End confessional_

 _Katz confessional_

Katz: I did it! All my life I was a failure! A rejection! A nobody! Nobody loved me! Forget being loved, I'm rich!

 _End confessional_

 _Black Hat confessional_

Black Hat: Taking notes from myself I see, Katz new that true power comes from the evil within.

 _End confessional_

Katz helps Courage out before the eels or sharks get to two look back and notice the wall made the shape of an F and a U.

Chris: Courage, dude you got wiped out by the FU. Sorry man, no money for you.

Courage: That's ok, at least someone won. Katz deserves.

Katz: I love you.

Courage: hehe, I love you too.

Mystery Voice: NOT...SO...FAST...

 **A figure comes from out the shadows**

Mystery Voice: I am Daniel. The man who owns this show. I am here to set things straight. Katz doesn't win two million, everyone else does. Everyone, the runner up and the bleachers.

Courage and Bleachers: Yes!

Katz: But-but...I...I...won...

Daniel: The two million is a paycheck in advance for appearing on the show. The ACTUAL prize money is four million. That means my dear sir have won SIX MILLION.

Katz: YEEEEEESSSS!

 **Everyone who won money celebrates hugging each other and showing off the two million dollar briefcases (besides Katz who won SIX MILLION)**

Cajun Fox: I got more money!

Le Quack: Money o no! Money o YES!

Vlad Masters: My neck hurts but this isn't that bad.

Danny Phantom: I'm going to win the next one but this is that bad.

Ice King: I want to be on the next season.

Ember: I want to come back as well.

Daniel: Sure! Danny, Ice King, and Ember will be on the next season.

Courage: I love you so much Katz...you deserved this win.

Mordecai: Even though you cheated towards the end, this was hard fought. I saw you were crushed after Cartoon Rumble but this is your redemption.

Katz: This isn't redemption this is a NEW me. You two defeated the old me of yesterday, even with time travel I can't go back to yesterday. Yesterday was a different me.

Courage: Can me and Katz come back next season?

Rigby: I want in, I haven't one won.

Daniel: Yeah c'mon! Rigby, Katz, and Courage are in the new season!

Mordecai: I want in next as well, haven't had enough fun crushing Katz.

Finn the Human: I got second place in the Cartoon All Stars, I have a claim to come back.

Jake the dog: If my friend Finn is in, I'm in.

Daniel: You are in Mordecai, Finn, Jake, and the winner of All Stars named Bubbles.

Finn the Human: Sweet!

Katz: I got some good company of contestants for next year.

Mordecai: Yeah, we got some issues but me vs you will never be old.

 **Katz puts his arm around Mordecai, Courage hugs Rigby, Finn and Jake smile, Tucker, Danny, Ember, Vlad and Sam nod their heads before looking as Mad Dog goes to kiss Bunny but Kitty pulls her a bit.**

Mad Dog: So close.

Ice King: I'm going to get all the women next season when I win.

Mad Dog: I get Bunny, she is my girl.

Kitty: I beg to differ, she is mine.

Ice King: Never beg, it isn't sexy for strong women to beg.

Mad Dog: I like when you beg me.

Bunny: I told you Mad Dog, I don't love you that way anymore.

Mad Dog: Are you going to be on the next season, maybe that will change your mind if we spent more time together.

Bunny: No, Kitty and I are going to help out taking care of Kitz and Archibald while Katz and Courage are out.

Ember: Just leave the lady alone.

Ice King: Even feminist are cute, I like you Ghost girl.

Jake the dog: Leave the ghost girl alone.

Chris (to Daniel): ahem, Daniel...may I?

Daniel: If you wish.

Chris: That concludes this season of Cartoon Crossover Survivor but who will appear next year? Who will win? Find out when we return with...CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN...CROSSSOOOOOVVVVVEEEERRRR...SURRRRRRRVVVVVVIIIIIIOOOOOORRRRRR...HOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT

 **Everyone smiles as the camera zooms out with "I Want To Be Fameous" playing followed by the beloved whistling of the contestants.**

Courage vs Katz was a hard one to chose between. Both have been amazing characters from one of my favorite shows.

Katz transition from pure evil villain to mysterious misunderstood monster to comedic relief butt-monkey as been going off great. He even though he has to develop more to fully redeem himself. Courage on the other hand was so sweet but sometime had to go with Katz idea of cheating to get by but for the most part Courage stayed out of drama. In the end both were contestants with at least three seasons of experience but on average Katz stayed longer in the Rumbles than Courage. Physical condition surpassing Courage allowed the red cat to win. 


	10. Results and Recap

The Bacon & Cheeseburgers were destroyed by the Awesome Apples. Maybe it was bad luck or terrible team chemistry? Any way they lost every member before the merge.

Ember was the first eliminated  
Sam and Tucker were the second and third eliminated  
The Hacker was fourth eliminated  
Cajun Fox was the fifth eliminated  
Le Quack and Mad Dog were the sixth and seventh eliminated

Bushroot and Negaduck would be arrested getting eliminated eighth and ninth

Megavolt and Darkwing Duck would be removed at tenth and eleventh.  
Vlad Masters was injured being eliminated at eleventh place.

The merge would bring in the remaining Danny Phantom, Bunny, Katz, Kitty, Courage, and Youngblood.

Katz and Courage managed to eliminated Youngblood at twelfth, Danny Phantom at thirteen, Bunny at fourteen, and Katz very own sister Kitty at fifteen.

Katz would defeat Courage at sixteen in "Hole In The BRICK Wall" to become the victor of Cartoon Crossover Survivor.

Daniel Coyote would pay all contestants 2 million dollars for doing the show and pay the winner Katz the extra prize money of 4 million.


	11. Alternate Ending

**Day 7**

 **"I Want To Be Fameous" plays as The Foghorn wakes up everyone and causes Katz to fall onto Hacker starting a silent arguement. Mad Dog slobbers over Bunny until Kitty comes by her hugs her. Courage chases after a butterfly. Ember rocks out annoying Vlad Masters and Sam. Tucker drops his PDA into the river where Youngblood, Danny, and Darkwing are fishing. Darkwing's hook rips off Katz pants revealing rainbow pride boxers. Cajun Fox force feeds Megavolt and Bushroot some Cajun Stew. Le Quack steals money from Negaduck before he pushes Negaduck into the river before grinning. Then Chris appears and everyone aside from Courage follows him. They sit at the campfire and whistle til Courage comes and sits next to Katz just as the butterfly gently lands on the red cat's fingers.**

 **Katz bleacher has Mandy, Edward, Bloo, Black Hat, Negaduck, Mad Dog, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, Ember, THE Hacker, Vlad Masters (in a neck cast), Kitty, Gorgonzola, Mojo Jojo, Buttercup, Blackhat, Ice King, Lemon Grabs, and Meowth.**

 **Courage has Mac, Grim, Bushroot, Megavolt, Billy, Sam, Tucker, Mordecai, Rigby, Frankie, Danny Phantom, Bunny (with a bandaged leg), Panini, Chowder, Fuzzy, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Darkwing Duck, Youngblood (holding his casted arm), and Goku.**

Youngblood: I hope you both lose for cutting up my arm.

Frankie: Katz, remember when I beat up on season 1 of Cartoon Rumble? Use that as fuel...to lose.

Danny: I should have been there! You both are cheaters!

Courage: Sorry Danny, Katz didn't want to lose.

Bloo: Katz played dirty, he is smarter than he looks. Nothing say much but he is smarter than he looks.

Meowth: Win this Katz! That's right!

Negaduck: Only in a blue moon will a punk like Courage take on a punk for Katz in the finals of a reality show.

Kitty: I am only here on your side Katz because we are siblings, not because I like you.

Bunny: You pushed me to win, that wasn't nice.

Katz: Nice guys finish last.

Mordecai: But nice guys don't poop themselves in the second challenge or get beat in Pokémon.

Katz: aaaaargh, nice guys don't have stupid friends who are easily manipulated. I see Rigby is still on my side.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Katz: Actions speak louder than words.

Jake the dog: Your actions are that of a cheater.

 **The two competitors look at Chris.**

Chris: Finally we got two finalists. Katz, I am terrible sorry you are still here. Courage, terrible news...you're still here. The challenge is Hole In The Wall. The thing is that the wall is a brick wall. Hole In The BRICK Wall! Challengers take your spots. The wall will try to knock you into water with sharks, piranhas, and electric eels

 **Katz and Courage take their spots. The wall begins to move as the first wall is in the shape of a pair of Dollar signs. Katz bends his back, neck, legs, and tails fitting through as Courage jumps and barely manages to shapeshift to a Dollar sign.**

 **The next wall comes and Katz jumps going still holding his arms out. Courage jumps but Courage is barely able to jump over what looks like a U.**

 **Goku manages to rally the crowd behind Courage as they all chant for him. Katz scoffs annoyed as they jump over a wall that looks like a 2K.**

Katz: You do realize he won LAST year?

Goku: But I want him to win again.

Mandy: Let's go Katz, show these losers how we do?

Katz: How do we do? I'm not representing The Villainous Vipers or you. This is all me! I'm wi-

 **Katz doesn't notice another wall come and knock him dead into the water. The red cat frantically splashes around trying not to drown as everyone rushes to pull him out as eels shock him and sharks go to bite him.**

Chris: Courage you just won two million.

Katz confession

 **Katz is crying and sobbing holding a roll of cheap toilet paper to his face.**

Katz: AGAIN! WHHHHHHHHY! First was Panini, then Mordecai, then Courage, and now Courage AGAIN! This is not fair, I should have won.

end confessional.

Courage confession

Courage: That was fun, I won more money and beat Katz...wow. Poor little Katz is going to be heartbroken again. You should have seen him after losing to Panini and it was worse with Mordecai. He spent weeks analyzing where he screwed up.

end confessional

Mandy confession

Mandy: Why does the universe hate us villains?

end confession

Mordecai confession

Mordecai: Courage told me Katz got all depressed and sad after I beat him. Ha, not sure if I should mock him or comfort him. The dude is a grade A sociopath but this is dream.

end confessional.

Suddenly a mysterious figure comes out. It's a black coyote with red eyes which seem to give Chris a stare.

Mysterious figure: My name is Daniel Coyote, I own this show. Chris, may I have a word with you.

Chris: Sure boss, what up.

Daniel: You didn't give everyone the two million now did you?

Chris: No.

Katz: Two million? What two million?

Rigby: I want easy money.

Courage: I'll take all the money again if need be.

Katz: Don't be selfish.

Chris: the TRUTH is you ALL get two million dollars. The winner gets an extra FOUR million meaning Courage is worth SIX million.

Courage: WOW!

Chris: We are also announcing another season.

Daniel: Yeah c'mon! Rigby, Katz, and Courage are in the new season!

Mordecai: I want in next as well, haven't had enough fun crushing Katz.

Finn the Human: I got second place in the Cartoon All Stars, I have a claim to come back.

Jake the dog: If my friend Finn is in, I'm in.

Daniel: You are in Mordecai, Finn, Jake, and the winner of All Stars named Bubbles.

Finn the Human: Sweet!

Katz: I got some good company of contestants for next year.

Mordecai: Yeah, we got some issues but me vs you will never be old.

 **Mordecai puts his arm around Katz carefully which startles the red cat who wasn't preparing for a gesture of kindness from the blue jay, Courage hugs Rigby, Finn and Jake smile, Tucker, Danny, Ember, Vlad and Sam nod their heads before looking as Mad Dog goes to kiss Bunny but Kitty pulls her a bit.**

Mad Dog: So close.

Ice King: I'm going to get all the women next season when I win.

Mad Dog: I get Bunny, she is my girl.

Kitty: I beg to differ, she is mine.

Ice King: Never beg, it isn't sexy for strong women to beg.

Mad Dog: I like when you beg me.

Bunny: I told you Mad Dog, I don't love you that way anymore.

Mad Dog: Are you going to be on the next season, maybe that will change your mind if we spent more time together.

Bunny: No, Kitty and I are going to help out taking care of Kitz and Archibald while Katz and Courage are out.

Ember: Just leave the lady alone.

Ice King: Even feminist are cute, I like you Ghost girl.

Jake the dog: Leave the ghost girl alone.

Chris (to Daniel): ahem, Daniel...may I?

Daniel: If you wish.

Chris: That concludes this season of Cartoon Crossover Survivor but who will appear next year? Who will win? Find out when we return with...CARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN...CROSSSOOOOOVVVVVEEEERRRR...SURRRRRRRVVVVVVIIIIIIOOOOOORRRRRR...HOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT

 **Everyone smiles as the camera zooms out with "I Want To Be Famous" playing followed by the beloved whistling of the contestants.**

 **Daniel give them all two million dollars as Courage gets paid six million.**


End file.
